


Unknown Variables

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories surrounding new Institute director, Neal Rollins and his shenanigans with the raising of his son Shaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Variables

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly very short fluff and family drama. I had the idea of having an OC who just went by "You only live once" the moment they got out of the vault. Also a huge jerk who would join the Institute in some very superficial goal, but would most likely win the parent of the year award anyway.

The sun rose high on the horizon, heavily illuminating all who dared to stand in the open. Usually burrowed deep underground, the director of the Institute stood tall and defied the weather. His body completely covered in clothing, face hidden under a burlap mask that would normally be common for a raider, not a prestigious director of the most science driven place in all of the Commonwealth. He huffed under the sun's gaze, shifting awkwardly for his target. A vertibird, untouched.  
It was sheer luck that he came across this vessel, knowing full well a complete high jack from the sky was near impossible. But his scouts were correct and here it was, the aircraft untouched. He almost wanted to dance for joy. 

"Hey Dad..are you sure it's safe?" He turned to face a small boy roughly around the age of 11. Although many of the various scientists felt discomfort in that he had adopted a synth for a son, the new director felt a surge of pride. Yes, the commonwealth's biggest science center now under new management.  
A sudden shade blocked the sun's glare. Immediately he knew that someone had the courtesy to give him an umbrella.  
"Of course it's safe! It's not in flames." He responded optimistically.  
"Yet." A voice suddenly added. The director turned to frown at the owner. A slightly taller man who held his umbrella. X6.  
"X! Don't scare our son, that's not nice."  
"But sir-"  
"Uup uup none of that. You are this boy's dad as well, remember?" 

X6 did a subtle eye-roll, although it was hard to tell with his shades on. The small gesture causing the other man to smile. X6 was softening up his demeanor.  
"Neal...the probability of us being able to take off and survive are slim."  
"Nonsense! Where's your optimism?" The man took off in quick strides towards the small aircraft, his family following behind. After everyone got settled, Neal traced the controls.  
"Hmmm...if I recall correctly." An experimental push on a lever and the whole plane started to take off.  
"Sir....I mean Neal, watch your driving." A voice of concern got over him as their son happily glanced out the door.  
"Holy shit we are so far off the ground."  
"Language son." 

The boy fidgeted in his seat, finding it hard to contain his excitement.  
Neal took the liberty to remove his hood, allowing his hair to breath. The sun was far back from them, making it safe to be uncovered without risk of a severe sunburn.  
Shaun knew it wasn't nice to stare but the small child and his curiosity got the better of it.  
"Hey dad, can you please explain to me how you got that scar again?"  
Neal laughed as X6 groaned softly. They both knew that Neal enjoyed telling a crazy version of the story.  
"There I was surrounded by an army of killer robotic Deathclaws! And I had defeated all of them except for one who had the power to zap me with a lazer!" He said with zeal as they flew over Jamaica Plains.  
"Someone thought it would be a great time for a stroll during a radiation storm. Even though their robot butler advised them not too. And then zap! Lighting struck the only available rod in the plains." X6 said flatly.  
"Codzy never does like living dangerously." Neal grumbled under his breath.  
"Heeeey though Shaun, you should sit next to me."  
"What?" The co-pilot protested.  
"Really!?" 

With a hesitant breath, X6 vacated his seat and helped the young boy make his way to be seated next to his dad.  
"Now watch how I move the wheel alright?"  
The boy nodded and watched his father steer the plane, eying the way his light pale hands balanced between steering and maneuvering the altitude of the aircraft.  
"Alright now it's your turn."  
Leaving the plane on auto-pilot, they both got up and switched seats. Shaun barely made the height requirement, having to lean forward to see where he was going. He steadied the plane and sat stiff at the wheel.  
"Relax. Pretend you are the driver of those little toy trucks you play with." His father said tenderly, glancing constantly between the boy's hand position on the steering and what was in front of them.  
"Uh..Neal. We have a situation."  
The man turned to look at his partner. A frown growing evidently on his face.

(What the fuck is going on?) He mouthed.  
(Mutants) X6 replied, scooching closer to the gattling gun.  
"Hey son, you are doing a wonderful job. Just keep going straight alright. Your daddies have to take care of some things." At that a loud bang hit the side of the plane, causing a tremble.  
"W-What..What was that?" The boy said shakily.  
"A uhm pigeon. Big ugly extremely obese pigeon. Must be lost, poor thing."  
"What's a pigeon?" Another hit.  
"I'llexplainlaterIloveyoukeeppilotingsweetie. Come on you steroid football players!" Neal said in a rush as he took his place on the other side of the vertibird to practice his sniping skills. 

He leans close to the edge of the open door, perspiration growing on his forehead. It wasn't a large group but a couple of rocket launchers could create a hole in the aircraft. A stray bullet passes by him, almost cutting his face. He hears a roar of shots and witnesses four of the mutants go down. Taking a few seconds to look at X6 reveals him grinning. His usually stoic expression changing into a rare smile. Neal could feel himself fall into a daydream only to have it cut short but a massive tremor. They had been hit hard.  
A boy's cry is heard over the engine and Neal runs to grab the wheel as he screams X6's name. The small boy sees his life flash for a few seconds as he falls off the aircraft. Terror coursed itself through him until he felt a sudden grab on his arm. A sudden save by X6. Neal laughs uneasy as they steer off the location.  
"So Shaun. I gotta say you are quite the natural born pilot." He says as Shaun and X6 catch their breaths.  
"Neal, you almost got our son killed." X6 said agitated.  
"Hey gotta learn to run sometimes before you walk right?"  
The synth shakes his head in disagreement but their son is back to being giddy once more.  
"Yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again!"  
X6 palms his head but a subtle smile takes form. The idea of being a part of this little family, was growing on him and he didn't mind.


End file.
